The invention relates to a surgical instrument for inserting an intervertebral implant into an intervertebral space between two adjacent vertebral bodies of two vertebrae of a human or animal spinal column, wherein the intervertebral implant comprises a first abutment element for abutment against one of the two adjacent vertebral bodies as well as a second abutment element directly or indirectly supported in an articulated manner on the first abutment element for abutment against the other of the two adjacent vertebral bodies, wherein the instrument comprises an elongate shank, which defines a longitudinal direction and on the distal end of which at least two abutment-element holding elements are provided for detachable connection to the first and the second abutment element, and a spacer element, which projects from the distal end of the shank in extension thereof and which, when the abutment elements are connected to the instrument, engages between the abutment elements and holds them a defined spacing apart from one another.
Instruments of the initially described type are used to insert intervertebral implants with movable implant components, in particular to insert replacement intervertebral disks. In this case, a basic distinction is made between two types of instrument. On the one hand, there are instruments, with which first the abutment elements are disposed against the adjacent vertebral bodies and only in a next step is an articulated element inserted between the two abutment elements. With this procedure, spreading of the adjacent vertebral bodies is an absolute requirement. Known insertion instruments accordingly also have a spreading function. On the other hand, insertion instruments are known, with which an intervertebral implant may be inserted as a unit between adjacent vertebral bodies. Known insertion instruments are each individually adapted to the replacement intervertebral disk that is to be inserted.